Adieu, monde cruel
by pf59
Summary: "Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir!" voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay, mais il y avait une autre solution, et elle impliquait des conséquences pour le reste de l'équipe. Non, ce n'est pas une deathfic lol.
1. CH 1 Prologue

**Titre: **Adieu mon cruel

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **David Hewlett alias Docteur Rodney Mckay

**Genre: **Humour, drama, Romance.

**Période temporelle: **Avant le dernier épisode.

**Disclaimer:** Je veux Todd! Gardez les autres personnages je garderai juste Todd!

**Résumé: **"Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir!" voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay, mais il y avait une autre solution, et elle impliquait des conséquences pour le reste de l'équipe.

**Note:** Fiction en quelques parties, courtes. Je l'avais commencé mais la fic s'était effacée parce que je l'ai laissé sur le site trop longtemps inactif (quel nouille je suis!) donc on recommence lol. J'ai juste récupéré un personnage qui vit dans Pégase mais qui a été vu dans SG1...

* * *

_**Adieu monde cruel partie 1 - Prologue**_

* * *

_Salut, c'est moi, le génialissime Docteur Rodney Mckay. Je suis membre de l'expédition Atlantis, je suis le chef scientifique de la cité, devant le super égo de Zelenka. Je fais également parti de l'équipe d'exploration principal. Je suis actuellement en couple avec la plus belle femme de la cité, mais pas la plus belle que cette ville ait connu...ah Samantha Carter et son joli petit..._

-Rodney, l'appela une voix, il se concentra sur le lieu où il se trouva...le mess.

-..., réponda le-dit Rodney alors qu'il s'adaptait à la lumière et vit la personne qui lui faisait face. John?

-Rodney! Qu'est ce que vous faites endormi sur vos pancakes? Lui demanda le militaire, c'est là que notre héros comprit la situation. Il s'était assoupi sur ses pancakes au sirop d'érable. _Ca va être chiant à nettoyer._

-J'ai pas assez dormi...

-Vous avez fait trop de folies cette nuit, sourit son ami d'un air mutin.

-Elle bossait. Je me retrouvais seul, se lamenta le chef du département scientifique de la base.

-Bienvenue sur Atlantis, annonça Sheppard. Bon allez vous mettre en condition! On doit partir en mission dans 30 minutes!

-QUOI? S'écria le Canadien s'attirant le regard des autres sur lui. Mais j'aurais jamais le temps! Faut que je mange!

-30 minutes pour manger? Se moqua l'Américain.

-C'est des pancakes! J'ai bataillé pendant 10 jours avec Woolsey pour qu'il fasse une demande au chef, et encore c'est pas du vrai sirop d'érable, c'est un substitut trouvé sur une planète alien, _non mais c'est vrai quoi! Pas touche aux pancakes au sirop d'érable_!

* * *

...40 minutes plus tard...

* * *

_On partait enfin vers la planète...P3X-179...ou...235 je sais plus. Enfin bref, on y était. La planète a l'air calme. Une forêt pas très dense, mais il y a pas mal de branches et de feuilles sur le sol. Ca allait être une mission intéressante, sans danger, reposante et calme,. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais parce que..._

-Argh..., Rodney se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Les autres membres s'étaient retournés vers lui et s'approchaient pour voir si tout allait bien chez leur ami.

-Rodney ça va? S'inquiéta Teyla posant doucement une de ses mains dans son dos.

-Oh non! Argh...j'ai avalé une mouche alien! Râlait le Canadien alors que l'équipe levait ses yeux au ciel, ah la la sacré Mckay.

-Alors? Quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda le chef de l'équipe. Le mouché prit son boitier de relevés et découvrit quelque chose d'intéressante.

-Oui! En effet! Il y a apparemment une faible signature énergétique émanant un peu plus loin mais...c'est sous la terre, analisa le super égo. _Ca me rappelle la mission où j'ai demandé à Carter de montrer aux gosses ses..._

-C'est calme! Déclara froidement l'ancien runner, toujours aussi peu avare en paroles de sa voix flippante qui fit sursauter notre docteur préféré.

-Trop calme je sais, ajouta le colonel.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air naturel, ces branches sur le sol, démontra le scientifique tentant d'ouvrir sa bouche le moins possible depuis l'incident.

-C'est comme si on les avait mis là exprès, le confirma Teyla.

-On y est presque! Voilà! On est au dessus, fit le Canadien en s'arrêtant. Ils cherchent autour d'eux, un quelconque interrumpteur ou mécanisme afin d'accéder à la source énergétique mais leurs efforts dura quelques minutes lorsqu'ils virent disparaître Sheppard dans un flash blanc. Mckay prit aussitôt sa radio.

-Sheppard! Sheppard vous m'entendez? S'alarma-t-il.

-*Roger Rodney!

-C'est qui ça Roger? Demanda Ronon qui n'avait pas compris le mot utilisé par le militaire, le scientifique se tourna vers lui. _Tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête... Par contre il doit être vachement suréquipé... Sur ce coup-là Rodney t'es battu je pense. Il a pas intérêt à toucher à ma Jennifer! Non mais! Je lui arracherais ses cheveux pour les mettre sur Woolsey! Ca lui ferait plaisir!_

-Laissez tomber. Vous êtes où? Reprit le Canadien.

-*Dans une salle apparemment ancienne, s'exprima l'Américain qui explorait le lieu où il se trouvait. La luminosité était pas trop élevée mais elle était apparue lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il y avait un panneau de contrôle et la source énergétique était à portée de vue de John.

-Ancienne comme vieux ou ancienne Ancienne?

-*Ancienne Ancienne, lui répondit le chef alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire venir ses amis ici. Il ne tarda pas à trouver et à appuyer sur le bouton.

-Ah ben quand même, râla Rodney. C'est fascinant! On dirait...une de ces salles d'expérimentation des Anciens, étudia le spécialiste alors qu'il consultait le panneau de contrôle. Etudiant et traduisant ce qu'il voyait.

-Alors? Questionna l'homme le plus sauvage de la cité. Ah, ça oui, il était sauvage pour tout. Il avait une côte de popularité chez les demoiselles d'Atlantis.

-Minute je viens à peine de commencer. Je vais pas tomber tout de suite sur les informations croustillantes en quelques secondes, déballa Mckay. Rectification! j'ai trouvé tout de suite les informations croustillantes, fit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Et? S'impatienta son supérieur alors qu'il était toujours captivé dans la lecture.

-Rah c'est malin j'ai perdu ma ligne, se plaignit le spécialiste en langue Ancienne.

-Ca raconte quoi? Lui demanda John.

-Apparemment, ils faisaient des expériences sur les Wraiths..., Rodney continua de lire tout en expliquant ses découvertes. Ils cherchaient comme nous, un moyen de libérer les Wraiths du besoin vital de se nourrir en humains.

-Et on peut récupérer leurs recherches?

-Je ne sais pas...apparemment, ils étaient déjà très avancés dans la guerre et ils avaient commencé leurs recherches sans l'aval des leurs. Ils ont réussi à créer un prototype mais les cobayes finissaient par mourir. Ils avaient, apparemment, tenté de modifier un Iratus afin qu'il puisse libérer le Wraith, expliqua Mckay.

-Rodney je déteste entendre le mot Iratus vous le savez, fit Sheppard. _Ah oui, la fameuse fois où on était coincé dans la porte et que vous aviez une bébête dans votre cou. Et dire que c'est...grace à Kavanagh qu'on est en vie... Erk, comme quoi tout est possible...ou presque._

-Donc au lieu de chercher à créer un rétrovirus..., commença l'Athosienne.

-Ils modifiaient un Iratus afin qu'il serve de rétrovirus, finit le scientifique.

-Apparemment ça a pas marché, déclara Ronon de sa voix grave.

-Mais pourquoi ça a raté? Questionna la jeune mère.

-Ils avaient des cobayes..., apprit-t-il.

-Des Wraiths..., énonça la jeune femme.

-Ils avaient aussi des Iratus...et des Humains apparemment, s'étonna le Canadien.

-Ils sont pacifiques pourtant, souffla l'Américain.

-Ils se servaient des humains qui n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, pour diverses raisons. Et ils ont... Oh non... S'inquiéta aussitôt le docteur.

-Quoi? Demanda aussitôt le militaire.

-Les Wraiths ont réussi à se libérer...et à mener eux-même des expériences sur les Anciens.

-Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça? Voulu savoir Dex.

-Améliorer la qualité de leur nourriture mais ils ont dû partir et ont piégé le labo avant de partir à la guerre, fit-il sobrement.

-Pardon?

-Quoi? Lui répondit-il.

-Ils ont piégé le labo? Mckay percuta enfin sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh bon sang! C'est pas vrai! S'emporta immédiatement le Canadien. _Pourquoi c'est toujours pareil?_

-On rentre! Allez! Pressa Sheppard alors qu'un bip sonore se fit entendre. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée mais c'est pas bon du tout, paniqua Rodney alors que le militaire tentait d'activait le téléporteur...sans résultat...ils étaient coincés... _Je vais mourir, je suis foutu, je vais mourir! _

-Rodney? S'empressa le militaire.

-Je m'en occupe! L'alimentation est en surcharge! S'alarma le scientifique. Je cherche un moyen d'activer les seconds téléporteurs.

-Et si je faisais exploser le toit? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Trop risqué! Et puis comment on grimperai jusque là bas?

-Par ici, fit la voix de Teyla, résonnant dans tout le labo alors qu'une explosion retentit dans le labo. Ils purent voir les flammes de l'explosion prendre dans une salle annexe mais non loin d'eux.

-Rodney on s'en va, se précipita le colonel.

-Minute je télécharge les informations! Ca peut nous aider pour le rétrovirus, on aura pas tout perdu, _on sait jamais..._

-On a pas le temps! La fumée va vite envahir les lieux!

-Faites évacuer Teyla et Ronon! Je vous rejoindrais! Sheppard le regarda mais l'air déterminé de son ami le laissait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas partir avant que le téléchargement ne soit fini.

-Dépêchez-vous!

-Je partirais quand je n'aurais plus le temps, conclut-il en voyant le militaire courir vers la salle où Teyla et Ronon se trouvent. Cherchant à comprendre comment activer le téléporteur. Le militaire trouva enfin le bouton.

-Repartez à la porte des étoiles, il l'activa téléportant ses deux amis à la surface et se dirigeaient vers l'anneau. Sheppard regardait son ami alors qu'une autre explosion retentissait et que la fumée commençait légèrement à se sentir dans le labo. Sa respiration commençait à être légèrement difficile. Rodney vite!

-J'en ai plus pour longtemps, s'égosilla le scientifique alors qu'une explosion détruisit plusieurs conduits, l'air s'en échappant.

-Rodney venez on doit partir, hurla l'Américain qui se tenait prêt à appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'il reviendrait.

-Encore quelques secondes, lui demanda le super égo.

-On a plus le temps Rodney, cria-t-il alors que le Docteur voyait quelques étincelles sur le tableau de contrôle. Il retirait sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le tableau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur. RODNEY!

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà! Fin de la première partie qui est un prologue, la vrai fiction ne commencera que dans le chapitre suivant. Je vous rassure, non, ce n'est pas une deathfic lol.

Bonne aprèm à vous et à bientôt!

pf59.


	2. CH 2 Le choix

**Titre: **Adieu mon cruel

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **David Hewlett alias Docteur Rodney Mckay

**Genre: **Humour, drama, Romance.

**Période temporelle: **Avant le dernier épisode.

**Disclaimer:** Je veux Todd! Gardez les autres personnages je garderai juste Todd!

**Résumé: **"Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir!" voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay, mais il y avait une autre solution, et elle impliquait des conséquences pour le reste de l'équipe.

**Reviews: **Un merci à...ceux qui ont lu. Aucune review par contre, les temps sont durs. Les reviews fusent dans d'autres séries.

**Note:** Fiction en quelques parties, courtes. Je l'avais commencé mais la fic s'était effacée parce que je l'ai laissé sur le site trop longtemps inactif (quel nouille je suis!) donc on recommence lol. J'ai juste récupéré un personnage qui vit dans Pégase mais qui a été vu dans SG1... Sur ce coup, je me suis permis de jouer la carte de la facilité scénaristique. Bah quoi? Ne prenez pas cet air là! Même les auteurs de notre franchise adorée a joué avec ça. Profitons du système :p

* * *

_**Adieu monde cruel partie ****2 - Le**** choix**_

* * *

**Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:**

"On y est presque! Voilà! On est au-dessus, fit le Canadien en s'arrêtant. Ils cherchent autour d'eux, un quelconque interrupteur ou mécanisme afin d'accéder à la source énergétique mais leurs efforts dura quelques minutes lorsqu'ils virent disparaître Sheppard dans un flash blanc. Mckay prit aussitôt sa radio.

-Sheppard! Sheppard vous m'entendez? S'alarma-t-il. Vous êtes où?

-*Dans une salle apparemment ancienne, s'exprima l'Américain qui explorait le lieu où il se trouvait. La luminosité était pas trop élevée mais elle était apparue lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il y avait un panneau de contrôle et la source énergétique était à portée de vue de John."

...

...

"-Apparemment, ils faisaient des expériences sur les Wraiths..., Rodney continua de lire tout en expliquant ses découvertes. Ils cherchaient comme nous, un moyen de libérer les Wraiths du besoin vital de se nourrir en humains.

-Et on peut récupérer leurs recherches?

-Je ne sais pas...apparemment, ils étaient déjà très avancés dans la guerre et ils avaient commencé leurs recherches sans l'aval des leurs. Ils ont réussi à créer un prototype mais les cobayes finissaient par mourir. Ils avaient, apparemment, tenté de modifier un Iratus afin qu'il puisse libérer le Wraith, expliqua Mckay."

...

...

-Les Wraiths ont réussi à se libérer...et à mener eux-mêmes des expériences sur les Anciens.

-Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça? Voulu savoir Dex.

-Améliorer la qualité de leur nourriture mais ils ont dû partir et ont piégé le labo avant de partir à la guerre, fit-il sobrement.

...

...

-Par ici, fit la voix de Teyla, résonnant dans tout le labo alors qu'une explosion retentit dans le labo. Ils purent voir les flammes de l'explosion prendre dans une salle annexe mais non loin d'eux.

-Rodney on s'en va, se précipita le colonel.

-Minute je télécharge les informations! Ca peut nous aider pour le rétrovirus, on aura pas tout perdu.

...

...

-Rodney venez on doit partir, hurla l'Américain qui se tenait prêt à appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'il reviendrait.

-Encore quelques secondes, lui demanda le super égo.

-On a plus le temps Rodney, cria-t-il alors que le Docteur voyait quelques étincelles sur le tableau de contrôle. Il retirait sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le tableau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur. RODNEY!

* * *

**...Et maintenant, la suite...**

* * *

Sheppard se dirigea vers lui, récupéra la tablette qui semblait endommagée et alla vers son ami. John pouvait voir qu'il était sérieusement touché, son visage était très ensanglanté et de nombreux éclats avaient pénétré sa peau, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il tenta de sentir son pouls, il respirait mais il était très faible. Cependant, son regard dériva vers ses bras et son coeur se serra, les coupures semblaient profonde. Il défit sa chemise tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Rodney ça va? L'appela le militaire. C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher tenez bon, John se décida à le porter, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Bon sang ça c'est de l'exercice! Allez Rodney résistez! Il le posa à l'endroit où il sera téléporté et appuya sur le bouton avant de porter à nouveau le corps inconscient de son ami. Le flash l'aveugla légèrement alors qu'il atteignit la surface.

-*John on vient d'activer la porte! Où en êtes-vous? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne dans la radio.

-J'arrive! Mckay est très touché! Atlantis ici Sheppard répondez, tenta de dire l'Américain sentant que le corps de son ami commençait à se faire sentir, mais la peur, l'adrénaline, se faisait sentir et lui donnait un surplus de force.

-*Ici Woolsey! Que se passe-t-il colonel?

-Dites à Keller de rappliquer avec tout le matériel médical, Rodney est gravement touché! Qu'elle prévoie du matériel en cas d'arrêt cardiaque, s'exclama difficilement le colonel.

-*Bien!

Il déambula dans la forêt pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre une très forte explosion. Il tressailli d'effroi en s'imaginant être resté quelques secondes de plus. Il parvint à arriver devant la porte des étoiles, active, où l'attendait Teyla qui était totalement effrayée alors que Ronon avait les sourcils froncés lorsqu'ils avaient reconnu que leur chef transportait le corps inconscient.

-Rodney! S'écria la jeune femme en voyant de plus près le corps de leur docteur. Ronon aida son chef à transporter le corps du Canadien jusqu'à leur retour sur Atlantis. Jennifer fut horrifiée de voir son amour ensanglanté. Woolsey ne sut quoi dire...encore sous le choc mais ses yeux dérivèrent vers Sheppard. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec ses deux équipiers.

-Comment? Fut le seul mot qui était sorti de la bouche du commandant de la base.

-On a trouvé un labo Ancien mais il était piégé, Rodney téléchargeait les données depuis le tableau de contrôle et..., tenta d'expliquer le militaire finissant par des gestes tellement le choc avait été grand.

-Emmenons-le vite à l'infirmerie, s'alarma le médecin. Rodney tiens bon! Reste avec moi!

* * *

Quelques minutes après son arrivée à l'infirmerie, l'état du Docteur Mckay empira... Son coeur s'arrêta, Jennifer se dirigea instantanément vers lui et tenta de le ranimer. Elle y arriva au bout de plusieurs tentatives. Elle fut au bord des larmes, mais elle devait se ressaisir, elle était docteur, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller même si c'était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux qui était entre la vie et la mort.

Pendant ce temps, dans un cerveau brillant, régnait une luminosité blanche aveuglante. Tellement aveuglante qu'il mit au moins deux minutes à s'acclimater.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Ca y est je suis mort? Je suis au paradis? Eh ben tu vois Rodney, t'es au paradis finalement, s'exprima le scientifique alors qu'il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à trouver la voie où aller.

-Désolée de vous décevoir Docteur Mckay, fit une voix féminine. _Une femme...pour m'accueillir? Cet endroit est parfait! _Il se retourna pour faire face à la voix.

-Euh...nous nous connaissons? Demanda le Canadien.

-Je suis celle que vous avez connu sous le nom de Morgane la Fée, lui répondit celle qui avait vécu sa vie Lantienne sous le nom de Ganos Lal.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous... Vous êtes celle qui a combattu Adria non? Se remémora-t-il. _J'ai lu le rapport sur elle. Vala était canon, mais Adria avait l'air encore plus canon... Mais je n'appartiens qu'à une seule et unique personne. Jennifer... Je me demande comment elle va..._

-Oui! _Vous êtes plutôt mignonne..._

-Et vous êtes encore en vie? Déclara l'allergique au citron, surprit de la revoir devant lui.

-J'ai reçu l'aide de mes confrères pour vaincre Adria.

-Oriiginal, fit le scientifique, fier de sa blague. Il vit la jeune femme faire un léger rictus. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

-On est dans votre subconscient! Enfin, dans la deuxième vision de votre subconscient, la première était trop...personnelel, rougit l'Ancienne.

-Oh...alors je suis...mort c'est ça? Dit notre homme tristement.

-Non!

-Mais?

-Je vous propose l'ascension, révéla Morgane.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, toute l'équipe s'était réfugiée au chevet de leur équipier, très mal en point. Les docteurs ne s'activaient plus autour de lui, son état était stable, Keller se dirigeait vers l'équipe. Elle cherchait ses mots.

-Alors? Dans quel état est-il, tenta John.

-Critique..., souffla-t-elle. Son cerveau a encaissé une bonne partie du choc entraînant une commotion cérébrale. Il a des hématomes sur une bonne partie du corps, sa colonne vertébrale est intacte, ça, c'est un miracle, mais ses bras et sa poitrine ont été touché et un de ses poumons a été perforé. Un éclat a également fini proche du coeur. Mais...ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est réellement sa tête. Il a été brûlé également.

-Peut-il s'en sortir? Osa demander la voix de Teyla.

-Tant qu'il est en vie...oui! Mais il y a peu chance qu'il redevienne le docteur Mckay que nous avons connu..., fit la jeune femme, tentant de réprimer ses larmes et ses sanglots mais sa voix la trahissait. L'Athosienne se leva et posa sa main dans le dos, la prenant dans ses bras. Pour Ronon, c'en fut trop à supporter, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de l'infirmerie, cherchant à changer d'air.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, s'exprima Jennifer avant de laisser l'équipe pour aller vers d'autres patients, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son homme, cela l'attristait davantage. Le colonel avait toujours ses yeux fixés sur le corps du blessé, lorsqu'un froissement se fit entendre le faisant lever ses yeux vers...Teyla.

-Je vais réconforter Ronon, souffla-t-elle doucement, ne cachant pas son appréhension. Le militaire acquiesça et le regarda quitter la pièce mais il la retint.

-Vous tenez le coup? Il vit la jeune mère se mordre légèrement les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ca va...et vous John? Répondit celle qui avait de l'ADN Wraith.

-Je m'en veux, j'aurais du insister pour qu'on reparte, se lamenta l'homme.

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire... et puis... Il peut s'en sortir, tenta de réconforter Teyla alors qu'elle revint vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Vous avez disparu durant des jours, on ne vous a jamais abandonné, j'ai été capturé, vous n'avez jamais abandonné, Ronon avait été capturé, on a jamais abandonné. Mais là, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir abandonné, je l'ai laissé se sacrifier pour...peut-être rien, déballa-t-il, réprimant un sanglot.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, c'était son choix. Il a changé depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans la galaxie. Il est prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver des millions de personnes, lui dit l'Athosienne.

-Vous avez raison! Lui sourit timidement John. Il vit son équipière sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Colonel Sheppard, fit la voix de Jennifer qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il Docteur?

-J'ai analysé une partie des données que Rodney a récupéré...et il y a des choses très intéressantes! Cela me permettra d'améliorer le rétrovirus et peut-être enfin trouver l'équilibre que Todd voulait atteindre entre la suppression de la capacité à se nourrir de...nous et les aptitudes physiques propre aux Wraiths, dévoila la blonde.

-Espérons qu'il puisse y assister, soupira l'Américain alors que le médecin repartait. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille du docteur inconscient et lui souffla, battez-vous Rodney! Dites-vous que si vous nous laissez, c'est Zelenka qui vous succèdera.

* * *

-L'ascension? Balbutia Mckay alors qu'il faisait face à la Lantienne. Pou...pourquoi moi?

-Vous avez fait beaucoup pour notre magnifique cité, vous avez tenté de continuer nos travaux, vous avez tenté de réparer nos erreurs et vous avez tenté de vous sacrifier sans savoir si votre sacrifice allait servir. Je ne reviendrais pas vous proposer à nouveau l'ascension, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes une sorte de...Oma de Pégase? Comprit le Canadien.

-On peut dire ça, lui répondit Morgane.

-Je peux encore survivre? Creva d'envie de savoir le docteur, _c'est vrai quoi! Je peux pas faire l'ascension si l'autre alternative à ça est la mort._

-Oui, si vous refusez l'ascension.

-Et si je l'accepte?

-Votre esprit s'élèvera à un autre plan de conscience, révéla la "vieille".

-J'ai déjà essayé, fit remarquer Rodney.

-Et vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez été jusqu'au bout, ajouta l'Ancienne.

-C'est pour ça que les autres ne disent rien?

-En quelques sortes!

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler aux vôtres? Je veux dire, à ceux qui étaient sur Atlantis il y a 10000 ans? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils ne vous écouteront pas! Vous êtes personne pour eux, répondit tristement Ganos avec un léger voil de tristesse que notre héros remarqua.

-J'ai sauvé leur si supérieure cité et on a sauvé leurs si supérieurs postérieurs d'ascensionnés! Ils peuvent au moins m'écouter, râla le scientifique. _Je leur passerai le savon du siècle!_

-J'essaierai d'organiser une rencontre! Cependant, faire l'ascension a un prix, expliqua la brune.

-Je sais! J'ai lu le rapport du Docteur Jackson sur son expérience là-haut. Mais on peut pourtant approcher la ligne.

-Et le Docteur Jackson a été sauvé grâce à Oma, mais c'est parce qu'il avait voulu stopper Anubis, répondit l'Alteran.

-Pourtant, ils n'ont pas empêché Daniel de parler à O'neill!

-Le conseil pensait qu'étant donné qu'Anubis avait bénéficié du savoir des Anciens, Daniel pouvait intervenir à un certain degré. Cependant, comme je viens de vous le dire, en voulant neutraliser Anubis, là, il a franchi la ligne mais Oma l'a sauvé, révéla-t-elle.

-Mais vous, Oma et j'en passe ont franchi la ligne également.

-Il y a des exceptions, mais certains tolèrent jusqu'à un certain degré. Oma, elle, a été puni pour avoir aidé Anubis à s'élever. C'est ce qui a conduit à ce qu'elle le voie, impuissante, la domination que son ancien protégé était en train d'imposer à la Voie Lactée.

-Ya une question qui me triture l'esprit depuis longtemps...qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les autres, pour tuer le temps? Ganos sourit.

* * *

John dormait, sur sa chaise, la tête penchée, la bouche entrouverte. Il était fatigué. Après tout, il avait passé ces 5 dernières heures à regarder son ami, allongé sur le lit, inconscient. Woolsey avait reporté le débriefing au lendemain. Le colonel ne rêvait pourtant pas, c'était un sommeil fragile, comme l'était l'être humain.

Richard Woolsey, lui, tentait de rédiger un rapport pour le CIS, il savait pourtant que la situation était délicate et que, la chance qu'ils avaient eu durant toutes ces années où ils s'en étaient bien sortis dans l'ensemble, allait peut-être tourner.

Teyla, dans sa chambre, méditait, mais toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers leur compagnon qui luttait contre un choix difficile. Elle n'était pas aussi habituée que les Terriens à voir des personnes mourir, les Wraiths n'ayant qu'attaqué son peuple, que lorsqu'ils devaient se revigorer.

Ronon, ressentait le besoin de se défouler, afin de ne pas penser à son ami. C'était dans sa nature, c'était ce qui le rendait plus fort également. Mais il savait très bien, que c'était pour refouler ses sentiments d'inquiétudes qu'il éprouvait envers le scientifique.

Radek, lui, travaillait tranquillement sur un programme que Rodney souhaitait créer. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre ce qui s'était produit sur la planète. Il n'avait plus la tête à continuer le programme que son ami, actuellement inconscient, avait créé. Il s'était rendu au chevet du docteur, lui parlant bien qu'il savait qu'il n'entendait rien, mais il s'en fichait. Il _voulait _que son ami sache qu'il l'appréciait bien que le Canadien n'était qu'un enfoiré égocentrique en plus d'être un parfait hlupák (1).

Jennifer, ne voulait pas se résoudre à perdre espoir, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges depuis son arrivée, en conséquence, elle ne se résignerait pas à abandonner son amour. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le sauver. Il était extrêmement maladroit mais c'était une des facettes qui l'a attiré chez lui. Ses larmes partaient et revenaient sans cesse, la perturbant dans son travail. Elle avait eu fort à faire pour ses débuts, où elle a réussi à "sauver" le Docteur Weir. Ici, elle espérait parvenir à en faire de même, mais elle n'imaginait pas le choix que devait faire son amour...

* * *

Mckay réfléchissait, il redoutait les choix, songeant aux conséquences. A ce qu'il raterait s'il refusait l'ascension. Cette offre était tentante, Daniel était revenu et avait transgressé les lois, mais lui, arriverait-il à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que l'archéologue? Il n'en était pas sûr. A vrai dire, il pensait que l'ennui lui viendrait vite, mais il y avait tellement de questions qu'il se posait, et il trouverait ces réponses s'il acceptait.

Mais, s'il acceptait, qu'adviendrait-il de Jennifer? De Teyla? De John? De Radek? Comment allaient-ils prendre le fait qu'il les "abandonnait"? Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il les abandonnait, au contraire, il veillerait sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Docteur Mckay? L'interpela l'Ancienne apparaissant dans son dos.

-Euh...oui? Balbutia-t-il se tournant vers elle, _toujours aussi blanche._

-Vous avez fait un choix? Demanda l'ancienne enseignante.

-Euh...vous...vous serez là pour me diriger? S'assura le Canadien, rougissant, honteux de demander ça.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit timidement Ganos.

-Comment je dois faire?

-Les voies sont propre à chacun mais elles mènent toutes à l'ascension, fit la "jeune" brune mystérieusement.

-Vous voulez faire votre Oma? Sourit le scientifique.

-Oui, ricana-t-elle. Dites-le à vos amis, déclara Morgane.

L'environnement changea tout à coup, l'esprit du scientifique se tourna immédiatement vers la baie où lui et John s'étaient parlés lorsqu'il était atteint de la version Pégasienne d'Alzheimer. Il vit son militaire se tourner vers lui, les lunes surplombant l'océan, le ciel était clairsemé d'étoiles.

-Rodney? Se surprit l'Américain.

-Ecoutez John, je...n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, révéla-t-il.

-Vous...allez mourir? Cru comprendre le colonel.

-Vous vous souvenez de Morgane La Fée?

-Celle qui avait vécu ici?

-Oui, elle me propose l'ascension.

-Vous? L'ascension? Se moqua gentiment le chef des armées d'Atlantis.

-Hey! Vous moquez pas! J'aurais pu atteindre l'ascension avec leur machine à ascension, se défendit le scientifique.

-Et vous acceptez? Comprit le soldat.

-Oui!

-Vous tiendrez le coup?

-Je l'espère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur vous. Enfin, sur toute l'équipe, se rattrapa-t-il finalement.

-Vous allez le dire à Keller?

-Oui!

-Alors c'est un au revoir? En déduisit le militaire.

-C'est un au revoir, John, acquiesça le docteur.

-Prenez soin de vous, sourit l'Américain amèrement.

-Vous aussi! Oh et...dites à Radek que...non, laissez, je lui dirais, se mit à rire le Canadien, sous les yeux fuyants de son ami.

-O...k. Au revoir, Rodney! Conclut Sheppard difficilement.

-Merci pour tout, Colonel Sheppard, lui rendit le chef scientifique avant que ledit colonel ne se réveille de son siège, il fixa le corps allongé de son ami une dernière fois. Il appela ses autres amis à le rejoindre, laissant Keller discuter avec le scientifique.

Rodney, se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il jugeait bon, de retrouver, retrouvant Keller. Celle-ci se trouvait de dos, il pouvait en déduire facilement qu'elle était fatiguée.

-Jennifer..., articula-t-il alors qu'il la voyait se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Rodney? Où suis-je? Demanda la jeune médecin.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas? C'est là où je t'ai sauvée, et que tu as proposé sournoisement de m'inviter à boire un verre, sourit tendrement le scientifique s'approchant doucement d'elle.

-Oui, rougit-elle en détournant son visage. Pourquoi?

-J'ai pris une décision, Jennifer, commença le Canadien, il vit aussitôt, le regard de sa compagne trouver le sien, comprenant ce qu'il avait décidé.

-Tu vas...mourir? N'osa pas demander la docteur, sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, sa vision se troublant, mais elle lutta.

-Je vais effectuer l'ascension. Je t'en ai parlé une fois, tu te souviens? Lui rappela son petit ami.

-Oui, souffla la jeune baissant la tête, elle sentit rapidement deux bras réconfortant l'entourer, elle sentit la chaleur du torse de son Canadien maladroit.

-Ne crois pas que je t'abandonne, je te protègerais, au contraire, rassura le docteur.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix?

-C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, en quelques sortes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras continuer ta vie sans moi, mais sache, que jamais je n'oublierais ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces 5 ans, et surtout pas ce chaque instant que j'ai passé avec toi, lui confia son scientifique.

-Tu reviendras? Voulu se rassurer Keller.

-C'est complexe, là-haut, mais ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un au revoir, Jennifer, lui-même ne sût s'il allait pouvoir la revoir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Tu me promets de revenir au moins une fois? Renifla la jeune femme, les mains du scientifique caressa doucement son dos, et cela l'apaisa.

-Je te le promets, jura-t-il.

-Tu me manqueras, Meredith, sourit timidement la médecin.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, soupira Mckay, impuissant, avant de se séparer d'elle, une lumière blanche aveuglante commença à les entourer, alors, elle comprit.

-Au revoir!

-Au revoir, Jennifer! Conclut le Canadien avant que le brouillard lumineux aveugla totalement sa petite amie.

La médecin se retrouva tout à coup devant le lit du scientifique, elle se plaça devant lui, prit la main de Ronon à sa gauche, et celle de John à sa droite, ceux-ci prenant la main de Radek, de Woolsey puis de Teyla. Le corps du docteur Mckay s'illumina, avant que cette lumière ne s'élève dans la pièce jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit étoilée.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1) hlupák = idiot en tchèque. Merci traducteur :P

Voilà ^^

La fiction commence réellement à partir de cet instant. Bon je sais ça semble triste, mais on va bien rigoler au prochain chapître ;) Sur ce, bonne journée fidèles lecteurs et lectrices.

A bientôt,

pf59.


	3. CH 3 La rencontre

**Titre: **Adieu mon cruel

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **David Hewlett alias Docteur Rodney Mckay

**Genre: **Humour, drama, Romance.

**Période temporelle: **Avant le dernier épisode.

**Disclaimer:** Je veux Todd! Gardez les autres personnages je garderai juste Todd!

**Résumé: **"Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir!" voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay, mais il y avait une autre solution, et elle impliquait des conséquences pour le reste de l'équipe.

**Reviews: **Un merci à...ceux qui ont lu. Aucune review à nouveau mais vous me lisez c'est pas si mal.

**Note:** Fiction en quelques parties. Je l'avais commencé mais la fic s'était effacée parce que je l'ai laissé sur le site trop longtemps inactif (quel nouille je suis!) donc on recommence lol. J'ai juste récupéré un personnage qui vit dans Pégase mais qui a été vu dans SG1... Sur ce coup, je me suis permis de jouer la carte de la facilité scénaristique. Bah quoi? Ne prenez pas cet air là! Même les auteurs de notre franchise adorée a joué avec ça. Profitons du système :p

* * *

**_Adieu monde cruel partie 3 - La Rencontre_**

* * *

**Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:**

-On a plus le temps Rodney, cria-t-il alors que le Docteur voyait quelques étincelles sur le tableau de contrôle. Il retirait sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le tableau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur. RODNEY!

...

...

Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

-On est dans votre subconscient! Enfin, dans la deuxième vision de votre subconscient, la première était trop...personnelle, rougit l'Ancienne.

-Oh...alors je suis...mort c'est ça? Dit notre homme tristement.

-Non!

-Mais?

-Je vous propose l'ascension, révéla Morgane.

...

...

-Peut-il s'en sortir? Osa demander la voix de Teyla.

-Tant qu'il est en vie...oui! Mais il y a peu chance qu'il redevienne le docteur Mckay que nous avons connu...

...

...

-J'ai analysé une partie des données que Rodney a récupéré...et il y a des choses très intéressantes! Cela me permettra d'améliorer le rétrovirus et peut-être enfin trouver l'équilibre que Todd voulait atteindre entre la suppression de la capacité à se nourrir de...nous et les aptitudes physiques propre aux Wraiths, dévoila la blonde.

...

...

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler aux vôtres? Je veux dire, à ceux qui étaient sur Atlantis il y a 10000 ans? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils ne vous écouteront pas! Vous êtes personne pour eux, répondit tristement Ganos avec un léger voil de tristesse que notre héros remarqua.

-J'ai sauvé leur si supérieure cité et on a sauvé leurs si supérieurs postérieurs d'ascensionnés! Ils peuvent au moins m'écouter, râla le scientifique.

...

...

-Vous avez fait un choix? Demanda l'ancienne enseignante.

-Euh...vous...vous serez là pour me diriger? S'assura le Canadien, rougissant, honteux de demander ça.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit timidement Ganos.

...

...

-Alors c'est un au revoir? En déduisit le militaire.

-C'est un au revoir, John, acquiesça le docteur.

...

...

-Tu me promets de revenir au moins une fois? Renifla la jeune femme, les mains du scientifique caressa doucement son dos, et cela l'apaisa.

-Je te le promets, jura-t-il.

-Au revoir!

-Au revoir, Jennifer! Conclut le Canadien avant que le brouillard lumineux aveugla totalement sa petite amie.

La médecin se retrouva tout à coup devant le lit du scientifique, elle se plaça devant lui, prit la main de Ronon à sa gauche, et celle de John à sa droite, ceux-ci prenant la main de Radek, de Woolsey puis de Teyla. Le corps du docteur Mckay s'illumina, avant que cette lumière ne s'élève dans la pièce jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit étoilée.

* * *

**...Et maintenant la suite...**

* * *

De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir clairement la cité d'Atlantis, mais sa vision avait changé. Il voyait mieux. Il semblait également mieux comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Il souhaitait se rendre en salle de contrôle, et il s'y retrouvait en quelques secondes. _Je vole! _Songeait le Canadien. Son regard dérivait dans toute la salle. Il se concentrait sur la porte des étoiles, cherchant à savoir comment elle marchait, les informations fusaient dans sa tête, tellement d'informations lui venaient, _et j'ai même pas mal au crâne!_ Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

_Quelles sensations! C'est...étrange! J'ai accès à une telle connaissance, je ne sais par où commencer. Tout est si confus. Je me sens...en fait je me sens bien. je ne ressens aucune douleur et...oh bon sang ça fait des heures que j'ai rien mangé. Je meurs de... ah ben non j'ai pas faim._

-Docteur Mckay? Entendit le scientifique, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Enfin vous voilà, se plaignit-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisé?

-C'est une expérience très différente, on a tout contrôle, je peux comprendre toutes les choses, tenta d'expliquer l'humain en parcourant la cité comme il le faisait, mais à la différence que les autres ne pouvaient le voir.

-Vous manquez de pratique, révéla la Lantienne qui déambulait à ses côtés.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait aussi...étrange. Je veux dire, si je marche réellement, je peux avoir mal aux pieds, mais si je laisse juste mon esprit naviguer, je ne ressens rien c'est...très étrange, balbutia le Canadien.

-N'est étrange que ce qui n'est pas assimilé, répondit Ganos, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Niveau transport ça ne ressemble à rien de l'idée que j'ai pu m'en faire.

-Et encore, vers d'autres planètes c'est différent, souligna la "vieille". L'ascension a ses qualités.

-Et mes pouvoirs? Comment je les utilise? Demanda l'allergique au citron.

-Concentration et précision! Mais ce n'est pas l'heure! Dit-elle, mais ce fut peine perdue, Mckay se concentra immédiatement après avoir entraperçu Radek avec un stylo, _concentration et...précision! _Et l'encre du stylo s'éjecta directement sur la blouse blanche.

-Rah bon sang c'est pas vrai! S'emporta le Tchèque qui retira sa blouse avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouva celle de rechange mais il ne put voir que Mckay avait déplacé le stylo sur la trajectoire du pauvre docteur qui s'écrasa de tout son long au sol dans un vacarme.

-Rodney! Le gronda Morgane.

-Quoi? Je fais une expérience! Je n'interfère pas, se défendit le pauvre scientifique tandis que Zelenka se relevait non sans lâcher quelques jurons dans sa langue natale.

-Rodney!

-Vous pouvez m'accorder une faveur?

-Ca dépend!

-J'aimerais discuter avec quelqu'un..., déclara le docteur l'air sérieux de nouveau présent sur son visage rassurait l'Ancienne qui comprenait qu'ils ne craindraient rien.

-Soit! Mais après il faut absolument que je vous prépare, l'arrêta l'institutrice.

-A quoi?

-Après une interminable discussion qui semblait n'en plus finir, j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir une audience auprès du conseil Ancien.

* * *

Quoi de plus difficile? Il détestait écrire ce genre de choses. Surtout lorsque ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire son rapport, aussi difficile soit-il. Alors, John Sheppard le rédigeait. Racontant les détails de l'incident, de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais c'est une fois arrivé aux lignes délicates, qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer vers des souvenirs. Il décidait de se lever, de sortir de sa chambre, déambulait sans but précis dans les couloirs sans fins de la cité. Il se dirigeait vers le labo du Docteur Mckay...sans le vouloir. Il apercevait un Radek...en piteux état.

-Zelenka? Ca va?

-Ou...oui Colonel Sheppard, j'ai juste...été aspergé par le stylo de Rodney, et me suis ramassé avec le même stylo, râla le Tchèque, cependant, John remarqua sur la chemise tâchée, quelque chose qui lui fit sourire, deux symboles anciens, il se souvenait des "cours" qu'il prenait avec le Canadien, ce dernier, lui montrant l'alphabet et comment s'écrivait leurs noms. Là, sur la chemise, il reconnaissait les initiales RM en langage Ancien. Il savait, au fond de lui, que son ancien équipier n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

* * *

-Bon sang je vais être en retard! Stressa une voix féminine lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Elle se décida à aller ouvrir, rangeant les derniers jouets qui traînaient encore. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

-Bonjour, Jeannie, fit la personne face à elle, le visage légèrement triste.

-Mérédith? Mais qu'est-ce que...quand es-tu revenu? Sourit-elle très surprise avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je peux rentrer? C'est...important, demanda le scientifique.

-Bien sûr, s'inclina sa sœur, le laissant passer, refermant derrière lui au passage. Ils s'asseyaient dans le fauteuil, le visage de l'homme semblait très triste.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ecoute, je...il s'est passé quelque chose, commença le Canadien.

-Sur Atlantis? Comprit la jeune femme.

-Oui!

-Notre planète est menacée? On va se faire attaquer? T'as enfin trouvé une femme qui supporte ton caractère? S'emporta Mme Miller.

-Jeannie! Jeannie, tenta de calmer Mckay. Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît!

-Excuse-moi, respira la scientifique, vas-y!

-Bien! J'étais en mission sur une planète, nous sommes tombés sur un labo abandonné. Il était de la même architecture qu'Atlantis. J'étais un peu excité, l'adrénaline montait en moi, j'ai commencé à étudier les données de l'ordinateur et...c'est là que j'ai découvert que nos ennemis avaient piégé le labo.

-Oh non..., souffla-t-elle.

-Il y a eu quelques explosions, la chaleur était insoutenable, mais je voulais rester pour récupérer toutes les informations qu'ils menaient dans ce labo et...une explosion m'a touché de plein fouet.

-Mais tu t'en es bien sorti..., s'apercevait Jeannie.

-Hélas non, j'étais grièvement touché, je n'en serait pas sorti indemne sans l'intervention d'une personne ayant fait l'ascension, je t'ai parlé de ça tu te souviens?

-Oui, elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement, l'appréhension s'insinuant dans son corps.

-Et, elle m'a proposé de choisir entre vivre...ou effectuer l'ascension. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et...j'ai fait mon ascension, dévoila enfin l'ancien chef scientifique de la cité.

-Donc tu n'es plus..., elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, peu sûre de vouloir le dire et sans même comprendre réellement ce qu'il était devenu.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment celui que j'étais.

-Mais pourtant tu es là, en chair et en os, constata sa sœur.

-Mais c'est parce que j'ai le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de ce que je veux.

-Donc tu es toujours vivant mais..., commença la scientifique.

-Je n'ai plus de corps physique! Seul mon esprit, mon âme enfin...tout ça quoi reste en vie, mais à un plan de conscience supérieur, termina-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me le dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Il existe une loi, là-haut, qui stipule que je ne peux pas te parler comme je le fais actuellement.

-Mais pourtant tu me parles.

-C'est une entorse au règlement on va dire. C'est compliqué, on peut agir sans pour autant dépasser la ligne, expliqua le super égo.

-En effet, c'est...complexe, cru comprendre la jeune mère.

-Mais c'est pas tout, j'avais dit à Woolsey, quelques semaines avant mon ascension, que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais à même de continuer ce que j'ai accompli là-bas, lui révéla le Canadien.

-Mais tu sais que j'ai Madison ici! Et Kaleb, s'emporta-t-elle légèrement.

-T'es bien venue sur Atlantis pourtant, se remémora le docteur.

-Mais je comptais pas faire un séjour de longue durée là-bas, fit Jeannie en élevant le ton.

-Mais si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais rejoindre Atlantis. Carter devrait venir en personne dans quelques jours. Et puis, Zelenka déprimerait sans un ou une Mckay pour l'embêter, sourit son frère. Elle semblait plus consciente de ce qu'il lui proposait, pouvait-elle pour autant laisser ses proches à une galaxie d'écart?

-Je réfléchirais sérieusement! Je te le promets! _Et puis ils me doivent bien une faveur vu combien de fois j'ai sauvé Atlantis._

-Merci! Avant de partir, je veux que tu saches...que même si j'ai été un idiot de frère durant des années, depuis que l'on s'est revu, je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné Jeannie et...je suis désolé, se lamenta le scientifique.

-C'est rien! C'est du passé maintenant, le réconforta sa sœur, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Rodney! Intervint Morgane, sortie de nulle part, surprenant le Canadien qui sursauta en l'entendant, provoquant un regard étrange de sa sœur, il est temps!

-J'arrive, râle-t-il pour l'Ancienne, alors que Jeannie semblait perdue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Hésité-t-elle.

-Oh rien, c'est...une amie, se justifia l'allergique au citron. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qui elle est... En plus elle est là. Arrêtez de me fixer avec ces yeux d'Anciens j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal._

-Tu t'es fait une amie? Fit la jeune femme, incrédule de voir son idiot de frère ami avec une fille.

-Oui! Il put voir les yeux de sa diabolique Jeannie se plisser pour essayer de le sonder. _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

-Et elle est comment? Trancha Mme Miller, il entendit Ganos Lal étouffer un rire. _Rooh tout de suite! Elle est belle et alors? C'est une vieille quoi! Elle a 10000ans!_

-Ben..., bredouilla pitoyablement le scientifique.

-Mérédith! Elle lui asséna un coup de poing magistral dans l'épaule. T'es en couple je te signale!_ C'est compliqué... Hey! Pourquoi elle se marre l'Ancienne? Ah je vois...Mérédith!_

-Mais je l'aime pas! Certes elle est belle mais elle a 10000 ans c'est une vieille, se rattrapa le super égo. _Non...enfin...je..._

-Rodney, elle le refrappa lui lançant un regard noir. _Quel manque de tact je fais parfois... Pourtant...elle étouffe encore un rire. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensé._

-Et puis...renoncer à Jennifer...c'était un sacrifice à faire, elle restera toujours dans mon coeur, se libéra-t-il.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va?

-Ca va, souffla celui qui venait de faire l'ascension, il entendit un raclement de gorge, il se retourna vers l'Alteran, elle insista du regard. Bon...ben, tu embrasseras Madison et Kaleb de ma part, fit le garçon prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, savourant cet instant qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus. _J'ai tout sacrifié, toute ma vie, pour faire mon ascension. Mais en y regardant, ça en vaut la peine. J'ai accès à tellement de connaissances... Les Asgards, les Anciens, le 9e chevron qui m'intriguait beaucoup... Tout ça, ça en vaut la peine._

-Promis, sourit la brillante matheuse.

-Au revoir, Jeannie!

-Au revoir, Mérédith! Prends soin de toi!

-Promis! Il se détacha d'elle, son corps commençant à briller, disparaissant peu à peu dans la pièce.

-Tu me manqueras, pleura-t-elle. Même à quelques mètres de sa sœur, Rodney balaya sa main dans le vent, essuyant les larmes du dernier membre de sa famille qu'il côtoyait. _S'il te plaît...arrête de pleurer. _Il la vit sourire, et fit de même quittant sa vue.

-Alors? Demanda le Canadien à son amie.

-Vous allez rencontrer le haut-conseil, mais avant, je dois vous préparer à les affronter. Certains ne sont pas de tout repos.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours, que Rodney avait fait son ascension. Il fallait bien, que cela arrive un jour, repartir en mission. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois. Lui, Teyla et Ronon. Woolsey lui demandera sans doute d'ajouter un membre à son équipe. Il est vrai, qu'en cas d'attaque Wraith, ils se retrouvaient vulnérables.

-Bien, on est prêt! Lança le colonel au chef RW.

-Bonne chance, Colonel, lui répondit son supérieur.

-J'ai envie de casser du Wraith, déclara froidement l'ancien runner.

-Ronon! Souffla la jeune Athosienne désapprouvant la familiarité de ces termes.

-Quoi? J'ai besoin de me défouler, renchérit Dex.

-Je sais, soupira la mère.

-Allez on y va, ordonna John.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous Colonel? Intervint un certain petit homme peu rassuré qui se tenait derrière ses trois nouveaux coéquipiers.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Radek, tenta de rassurer le militaire.

-C'est ma première mission ultra importante!

-Tout se passera bien, vous verrez!

-Vous vous êtes souvent dit ça, mais ça s'est vérifié à combien de reprises? Il va nous arriver quelque chose! Et puis qui s'occupera de la cité pendant mon absence?

-..., c'est sur ce manque de répondant que l'équipe franchit l'horizon des évènements. Ils arrivèrent sur une planète...Ah quel miracle! Planète forestière!

* * *

L'atmosphère semblait lourde, pesante, alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la salle du conseil. _J'ai passé 3 jours à me faire expliquer le fonctionnement du conseil, comment ils sont et j'en passe...enfin la notion du temps disparaît quand vous faites l'ascension. J'ai beaucoup appris avec Ganos, c'est une femme charmante, et puis son sens de l'humour, elle a aussi un charme très...intéressant._

-Ca va aller? S'enquit Morgane.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, lui sourit le scientifique.

-J'ai des milliers d'années d'expérience, ricana-t-elle. N'oubliez pas!

-Ils me regarderont parfois de haut, je sais! Un peu comme vous, nargua le Canadien.

-Mckay, soupira la vieille alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du conseil d'Atlantis. Notre humain préféré pouvait contempler la salle comme jamais auparavant. Il en comprenait son fonctionnement, il avait conscience de tout. Il apercevait les membres du conseil réuni pour l'occasion. Il reconnut immédiatement Janus, le fameux scientifique grâce à qui, Atlantis avait survécu à l'inondation ET à la première attaque des Wraiths après leur réveil, d'une certaine manière tout du moins. A sa gauche, se trouvait une femme, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux hanches mais elle devait tirer vers la cinquantaine, il s'agissait de la conseillère, Deanna. A côté d'elle, se trouvait l'homme le plus intimidant, le responsable tactique et des forces humaines, Degra. Celui qui représentait le parti médecine était également de la partie, _très arrogant _avait appuyé Ganos Lal, à propos du Docteur De Lancie. Et enfin, celui qui était le second de Moros, c'est à dire Merlin, qui est maintenant mort, était assez baraqué, il s'appelait Commander Beltran.

Tous scrutaient attentivement l'humain indécent qui avait demandé audience auprès du grand conseil Alteran. Ils étaient tous debout, le regard ancré sur lui, _ils me foutent la trouille, s'ils pouvaient tuer des yeux, ils le feraient...c'est possible technologiquement, _pensa le jeune ascensionné. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, il devait les affronter. Quitte à y laisser des plumes.

-Présentez-vous, déclara d'une voix glaciale Beltran restant droit comme un piquet alors que les autres membres s'étaient assis. Rodney laissa son regard divaguer sur chacun des membres, cherchant ce qu'ils peuvent retransmettre dans leurs yeux. ll comprenait mieux ces émotions. Beltran semblait impassible, _aucun doute_. Concernant De Lancie, _quel regard hautain, on dirait moi! _Ensuite, Degra, _à convaincre..._ Deanna, _attentiste, c'est logique. J_anus, _très intéressant, il y a une pointe de malice dans ses yeux, il aime cette situation, comme une distraction. Mais je suis pas une distraction! Je suis venu vous engueuler!_

-Docteur Rodney Mckay, répondit-il patiemment.

-Erreur, fit le second glaçant la salle de son ton et donnant même des frissons ressenti dans tout le corps de notre héros.

-Quoi erreur? Je sais comment je m'appelle quand même, s'emporta le scientifique.

-Vous avez été incomplet, constata le chef.

-Docteur Mérédith Rodney Mckay, rectifia finalement l'allergique du citron, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans cette audience, _j'ai l'impression que...qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme égal à eux...ou tout du moins lui. Je suis pas inférieur à toi! On est tous les deux humains non mais!_

-Que nous voulez-vous? Cracha Beltran, sous le regard désapprobateur de Deanna qui semblait peu apprécier le ton qu'il utilisait avec un des habitants d'Atlantis.

-Ce n'est qu'une audience ce n'est pas un procès Commandeur, intervint le scientifique Alteran.

-Je m'adresse à cet individu sous le ton que je juge nécessaire, ce n'est pas un simple humain qui peut demander à nous voir sans raisons, gronda-t-il pour l'Alteran scientifique. _Non mais il se prend pour qui lui? Je suis pas un vulgaire humain enfoiré! Je suis Rodney Mckay!_

-Hey je ne suis pas un simple humain! J'ai sauvé votre si précieuse cité à de nombreuses reprises, se défendit le petit humain sous l'oeil attentif de son Ancienne.

-Car vous aviez créé vous-mêmes les problèmes, souleva Degra, les mains entremêlées devant lui, posés sur la table.

-Et les Wraith? Qui a dû essayer de cesser ce fléau? Les Asurans? Qui a dû faire le ménage derrière vous parce que vous n'avez pas été fichu de le faire correctement? C'était nous! Qui a sauvé vos miches d'Alteran des Oriis? Nous, déballa l'ancien responsable scientifique de l'expédition Atlantis, dont la colère commençait à couler dans ses veines. Il sentit une vague d'apaisement l'entourer, une main se posait également sur son épaule, il comprit sans même dévier son regard, qu'il s'agissait de Morgane. _Heureusement que vous êtes là._

Un peu de respect insolent, s'emporta le chef actuel du haut conseil.

-C'est bien beau de se prétendre plus grande race humaine de tous les temps mais si vous n'arrivez pas à réparer vos innombrables erreurs, cela prouve votre inactivité. Elles auraient pu sauver des millions de vie, fit remarquer le Terrien, la jeune conseillère, qui était restée un peu en retrait, lui adressa un faible sourire, elle décidait de prendre la parole.

-Mais vous connaissez les lois que nous avons créées afin de ne agir sur les plans inférieurs, l'informa Degra.

-Mais lorsque vous avez fait l'ascension, les réponses à vos recherches vous ont apporté un autre jugement, moi-même, je comprends maintenant que l'expérience faite pour rendre l'E2PZ obsolète, était brillante, mais néanmoins très complexe à mettre au point pour un...mortel. Vous auriez évité que je ne détruise les 3/4 d'un système solaire. Ou alors laisser une liste des vaisseaux qui sont encore en vie. Je sais qu'il y en a encore, mais Atlantis ne le sait pas. Imaginez ce que cela changerait.

-Mais nous ne pouvons intervenir. déclara la jeune conseillère, _intéressant, elle semble me comprendre et partager mon avis, mais elle est réticente._

-Et nous ne _voulons _pas, conclut De Lancie.

-Justement, en restant assis les bras croisés, vous causez davantage de mal que de bien, or, vous êtes une race pacifique, s'énerva-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de nos actions passées! Cette audience n'a même aucune raison d'être, jugea Beltran.

-C'est grâce à des gens comme Oma, Ganos et Moros que vous êtes encore là. Ils sont des bonnes personnes. Ils montrent la voie et deux d'entre eux ont sauvé votre peau de vos ennemis. Vous avez été sauvé sans avoir levé le petit doigt et vous n'avez même pas exprimé un simple merci, fit le scientifique. _Même pas un E2PZ en cadeau..._

-Nous ne pouvons interagir avec les espèces inférieures, trancha Beltran, alors que la conseillère le fusillait du regard, _je pense qu'elle est de mon côté, mais elle ne me semble pas pour autant prête à agir._

-Commander, intervint-elle, d'une voix désapprobatrice. Il faut avouer que le Docteur Mckay n'a pas tout à fait tort, sans eux, sans nos confrères qui se sont sacrifiés pour nous sauver, les choses auraient été bien différentes, apaisa la jeune femme laissant apparaître un mince sourire alors que son regard dirigé vers notre Canadien s'adoucissait.

-En réalité, vous ne trichez que lorsque cela sert vos propres intérêts. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas mieux que les Wraiths, conclut Mérédith. _Attention...3...2...1..._

-Je ne vous permets pas, s'écria le Commander.

-Et pourtant il a raison, ajouta Degra, ses yeux fixés sur celui qui osait défier les Anciens.

-Bien qu'il soit difficile à admettre, nous n'avons pas agi lorsque cela aurait dû s'avérer nécessaire, conclut le créateur du Jumper temporel.

-Cet humain a beau être arrogant et avoir un égo surdimensionné, il a réussi là où nous avons échoué, conclut le médecin Alteran.

-Je suis sûr que si mes inventions tombaient entre les mains des Atlantes ils..., songea le scientifique Ancien.

-Hors de propos Janus! Le gronda Beltran.

-Mais...

-Il a raison! Bien que tes expériences soient intéressantes, tu joues avec les limites, lui reprocha Deanna.

-Sauf votre respect, Janus est très intelligent. Il a un potentiel qui aurait pu s'avérer prometteur si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Et le brider dans ses recherches était peut-être une erreur. Qui sait s'il ne vous aurait pas donné la victoire sur les Wraiths, supporta le Canadien, _j'avoue il a failli me faire mourir lui et ses expériences mais il a des idées assez intéressantes._

-Le jugement que nous portons sur les actes illégaux de Janus n'est pas de votre ressort, Docteur, cracha le chef d'un ton acerbe.

-Il a contribué, de manière indirect, à des évènements qui ont permis de sauver des milliers de personnes et nous démontrer tout le potentiel qu'il possédait lorsqu'il était humain, signala Rodney.

-Merci, Docteur Mckay, sourit Janus.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, cette audience est terminée, conclut Beltran avant de s'en aller dans le traditionnel voile blanc. Notre héros se tourna vers sa protectrice qui lui sourit timidement. Les autres membres du conseil s'en allèrent également l'un après l'autre.

-Ca s'est bien passé non? Sourit naïvement le scientifique.

-J'avoue que vous m'impressionnez, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il est rare que le conseil supporte qu'on lui fasse des reproches.

-Votre Commander n'est pas quelqu'un de très aimable apparemment.

-Contrairement à Moros, Beltran n'a jamais été enclin à aider d'autres peuples que le nôtre, même lorsque nous étions sur Atlantis, les autres races évolués ne discutaient qu'avec Moros ou Deanna lorsque celui-ci était occupé. Ils le craignaient. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est responsable de mon bannissement lorsque je vous ai aidé, révéla Morgane.

-Il a un gros balai coincé dans le...

-On peut dire ça, ricana la brune. Vous avez de drôles d'expressions.

* * *

Sur la planète, Sheppard et ses amis continuaient d'avancer, Zelenka les ralentissait, mais il était agréable, bien qu'un peu étrange sur les bords. Il adorait regarder les oiseaux de cette planète.

-Docteur à force de regarder en l'air vous allez vous prendre les pieds dans une racine, le rappela le militaire.

-Désolé colonel, j'ai juste une passion pour les oiseaux, sourit bêtement le Tchèque.

-Ca nous avions remarqué, s'amusa la jeune Athosienne alors que le Docteur ne semblait pas avoir écouté le colonel et il n'avait pas vu la racine qui sortait du sol. Le pauvre Radek se ramassa de tout son long.

-Je déteste cette journée, râla-t-il en se relevant, s'époussetant les vêtements lorsqu'un bruit strident se fit entendre au loin.

-Silence, chuchota l'Américain alors que le bruit s'intensifia.

-On dirait..., commenta l'ancien runner avant de voir passer furtivement l'objet qui émettait ce bruit.

-Un Dart! On fonce à la porte, s'écria John alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Ils accélérèrent le rythme, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Je vous l'avais dit...qu'il allait se...passer quelque chose, s'alarma l'homme aux lunettes un peu essoufflé par la course rapide, se faisant légèrement distancé par les autres. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à apercevoir la porte mais...

-Oh non..., souffla Teyla.

-On est mal, ajouta Radek. En effet, devant eux, se trouvait la porte des étoiles, gardé par les Darts et au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait un vaisseau ruche qui allait atterrir.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Jennifer finissait sa journée de travail, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal après les derniers évènements. Elle allait vers la douche, se déshabillant complètement. Elle pénétra dans le petit espace et activa la douche. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un certain homme la dévorait des yeux. _Tu es si belle Jennifer...Je...Je peux bien me donner du plaisir non? Bon allez! _Il décida de se matérialiser, totalement nu, força un peu sur ses pouvoirs pour grandir un peu plus... Il se fit interrompre par la voix d'une femme qu'il connaissait.

-Rodney vous ne devriez pas, intervint-elle.

-Morgane, souffla le jeune homme sachant que Keller ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Vous le savez, fit calmement l'Ancienne.

-Mais non! S'offusqua l'allergique au citron. Vous voudriez la rejoindre c'est ça? S'amusa l'humain.

-Pervers!

-Quoi? Vous n'avez personne dans votre cœur? Osa demander le scientifique.

-Vous savez...après 6000 ans de vie commune...on se lasse un peu, déclara l'Alteran quelque peu évasive dans le ton employé, son visage se détournant pour fixer la magnifique vue de la cité éclairée sous les étoiles.

-6000 ans? Vous pulvérisez le record, s'esclaffa le Canadien.

-Rodney, se reprit l'ancien professeur d'Atlantis, affichant un air grave.

-Quoi?

-L'équipe de Sheppard est en danger, lui révéla la brune.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre ;) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain sera publié je ne sais quand.

Bonne journée à vous.

pf59.


	4. CH 4 Retrouvailles

**Titre:**Adieu mon cruel

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **David Hewlett alias Docteur Rodney Mckay

**Genre: **Humour, drama, Romance.

**Période temporelle: **Avant le dernier épisode.

**Disclaimer:** Je veux Todd! Gardez les autres personnages je garderai juste Todd!

**Résumé: **"Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir!" voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay, mais il y avait une autre solution, et elle impliquait des conséquences pour le reste de l'équipe.

**Note: **Fiction en quelques parties. Je l'avais commencé mais la fic s'était effacée parce que je l'ai laissé sur le site trop longtemps inactif (quel nouille je suis!) donc on recommence lol. J'ai juste récupéré un personnage qui vit dans Pégase mais qui a été vu dans SG1... Sur ce coup, je me suis permis de jouer la carte de la facilité scénaristique. Bah quoi? Ne prenez pas cet air là! Même les auteurs de notre franchise adorée ont joué avec ça. Profitons du système :p

**Note 2: **Pour ceux qui n'ont peut-être pas remarqué, il y a un point commun entre tous les noms des membres du conseil Ancien (excepté Janus bien entendu). Si vous êtes calé en séries de Science-Fiction célèbre, vous ferez sans doute le lien rapidement. Si vous voulez un indice, un des personnages principaux de la série (je ne dis pas sur quelle saison) a joué dans une autre série célèbre. Suffit de savoir: _qui, avec qui_ et _où_. Pour ce chapitre, ya une référence à SGU (juste une courte conversation pas de spoil puisque c'est encore une invention.)

**Note 3**: Désolé de la longue attente, mais bon aucune review...je sais pas si ma fic vous plaît donc j'hésite à la continuer. Je fais cette fiction pour vous en tout cas. Je sais pas si ya des choses que vous aimez, d'autres pas donc je peux pas aller dans votre sens pour le moment.

* * *

**_Adieu monde cruel partie 4 - Retrouvailles_**

* * *

**Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:**

-Jeannie, j'avais dit à Woolsey, quelques semaines avant mon ascension, que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais à même de continuer ce que j'ai accompli là-bas, lui  
révéla le Canadien.

...

...

-Tu t'es fait une amie? Fit la jeune femme, incrédule de voir son idiot de frère ami avec une fille.

-Oui! Il put voir les yeux de sa diabolique Jeannie se plisser pour essayer de le sonder. _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

-Et elle est comment? Trancha Mme Miller, il entendit Ganos Lal étouffer un rire. _Rooh tout de suite! Elle est belle et alors? C'est une vieille quoi! Elle a 10000ans!_

-Ben..., bredouilla pitoyablement le scientifique.

-Mérédith!

...

...

-Vous allez rencontrer le haut-conseil.

...

...

Il apercevait les membres du conseil réuni pour l'occasion. Il reconnut immédiatement Janus, le fameux scientifique grâce à qui, Atlantis avait survécu à l'inondation ET à la  
première attaque des Wraiths après leur réveil, d'une certaine manière tout du moins. A sa gauche, se trouvait une femme, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux hanches mais elle devait tirer vers la cinquantaine, il s'agissait de la conseillère, Deanna. A côté d'elle, se trouvait l'homme le plus intimidant, le responsable tactique et des forces humaines, Degra. Celui qui représentait le parti médecine était également de la partie, _très arrogant _avait appuyé Ganos Lal, à propos du Docteur De Lancie. Et enfin, celui qui était le second de Moros, c'est à dire Merlin, qui est maintenant mort, était assez baraqué, il s'appelait Commander Beltran.

...

...

-Je déteste cette journée, râla-t-il en se relevant, s'époussetant les vêtements lorsqu'un bruit strident se fit entendre au loin.

-Silence, chuchota l'Américain alors que le bruit s'intensifia.

-On dirait..., commenta l'ancien runner avant de voir passer furtivement l'objet qui émettait ce bruit.

-Un Dart! On fonce à la porte, s'écria John alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Ils accélérèrent le rythme, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Je vous l'avais dit...qu'il allait se...passer quelque chose, s'alarma l'homme aux lunettes un peu essoufflé par la course rapide, se faisant légèrement distancé par les autres. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à apercevoir la porte mais...

-Oh non..., souffla Teyla.

-On est mal, ajouta Radek. En effet, devant eux, se trouvait la porte des étoiles, gardé par les Darts et au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait un vaisseau ruche qui allait atterrir.

* * *

**...Et maintenant la suite...**

* * *

L'équipe de Sheppard semblait coincée. Aucune échapatoire. Ils s'étaient fait prendre par un des Darts. Ce fut, plusieurs heures plus tard, que Sheppard se réveilla, seul, dans une cellule, il était allongé au sol.

-Bravo John! Encore une belle journée en perspective avec Dracula, marmonna le jeune garçon, tentant de s'acclimater à la lumière ambiante, avant de s'asseoir contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi je suis tout seul là? Se demanda à haute voix le colonel. Première chose, on est à l'arrêt, je ne ressens aucune vibration, c'est bon signe. Il décida de se lever, et de s'approcher de l'entrée de sa cellule. Ya quelqu'un? Eh oh?

-Ils ne vous répondrons pas, intervint une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Son visage chercha la confirmation dans la salle.

-Rodney? Balbutia-t-il, fermant les yeux se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Vous êtes...rayonnant, fit le captif à l'attention de l'autre homme. Il comprit que tous les membres qui ont fait l'ascension apparaisse avec cet espèce de lueur blanche qui émane d'eux. Blanc = synonyme de pureté se dit John. _Pureté pureté...C'est vite dit _pensait-il. Il était debout devant lui et se rapprochait de lui.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, John, tenta de le rassurer celui qui a évolué tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés._ Mais c'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans la merde dès que j'ai le dos tourné._

-Je suis mort, c'est ça?

-Non!

-Alors on vous manque déjà? Se moqua le militaire.

-Dès que je détourne mon attention de vous il faut que vous tombiez dans une situation délicate, se plaignit le Canadien.

-Vous étiez où?

-Je ne peux pas en parler, Ganos pourrait...

-Vous êtes amis? S'amusa le garçon aux cheveux ébourrifés. Lui avoir une amie c'est si rare déjà qu'il ait un ami alors une...

-C'est une personne formidable vous savez, avoua l'homme en blanc.

-Jennifer serait jalouse..., ricana l'Américain se rendant vite compte cependant qu'il venait de gaffer. Désolé.

-C'est rien... J'ai fait mon choix parce que c'est ce que je voulais, j'aime bien cette vie. Enfin ça fait pas longtemps que j'y suis. On verra bien dans quelques siècles si j'aime encore, s'esclaffa le scientifique. Et il n'y a rien entre Morgane et moi!

-Mais elle vous plaît, avouez, sourit le plus jeune.

-Oui bon ça va, s'emporta l'ancien responsable du département scientifique d'Atlantis.

-Une fois qu'on sera pu là vous n'aurez plus personne à embêter.

-Je n'embête personne, râla-t-il.

-Et Zelenka avec le stylo? Le surprit le jeune chef de la cité en plissant les yeux. Là, il avait marqué un point.

-Mais...comment vous...?

-Vos initiales en Ancien!

-Et ça vous le savez! Mais par contre mon anniversaire ça vous passe au dessus hein, lui rappela l'allergique au citron.

-Alors? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Vous êtes tombé sur une mauvaise planète, une _très mauvaise planète_, articula le scientifique s'attardant sur les trois derniers mots.

-C'est à dire?

-C'est l'une des planètes où les Wraiths...se réunissent! _Beaucoup _de Wraiths, révéla l'ascensionné accentuant le "beaucoup".

-Vous entendez quoi par beaucoup? Craignit l'Américain.

-Un tiers de la flotte Wraith! John écarquilla les yeux, son sang se glaçant. Ca sentait pas bon cette histoire, il s'était mis dans une merde pas possible. Evidemment les Atlerans n'en ont pas fait mention dans la base de données de la cité.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas gardée?

-Ils ont un détecteur qui leur permet d'être alerté lorsque la porte des étoiles s'active. Ils restent en orbite car s'ils se faisaient attaquer...

-La fuite serait plus facile que s'ils étaient au sol.

-Exact! Et ils attaqueraient ainsi par surprise ceux qui s'aventureraient sur la planète.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici pour me dire ça. Les _autres _ne vous en empêchent pas?

-Disons que...j'ai expliqué mon point de vue à certains, s'expliqua Mérédith.

-Vous les avez engueuler quoi, comprit son supérieur.

-Non je..., balbutia-t-il en détournant les yeux vers l'entrée de la cellule très intéressante tout à coup.

-Rodney! Le menaça Sheppard alors qu'un cri lointain parvenait à leurs oreilles...un cri d'homme...se faisant aspirer par un Wraith. _Sordide ambiance, _se dit notre héros ascensionné.

-Oui bon ça va je leur ai dit leurs 4 vérités c'est pas si grave, s'emporta Rodney.

-Et?

-Disons que le chef est borné mais certains ont compris qu'ils avaient commis des erreurs.

-D'accord. Vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez là.

-C'est parce que j'ai un plan pour vous sortir de là et même...un plan super génial, un plan d'avenir pour Atlantis, révéla le scientifique le regard pétillant de malice.

-Et avec cet égo démesuré on vous a autorisé à effectuer l'ascension? S'amusa le colonel. Alors? En quoi il consiste votre plan?

-Todd!

-Rodney c'est un mauvais! _Très _mauvais plan, déclara Sheppard d'une voix grave lorsqu'un nouveau cri masculin retentit..._pauvre humain, _pensa l'évolué.

-Todd est devenu un leader très important chez les Wraith. Il est à cette...réunion de famille.

-Et? En quoi consiste votre _plan super génial_? Lança le colonel imitant l'expression de son ami pour répéter plan super génial.

-Vous vous faites passer pour son esclave personnel. Vous assisteriez à tout et comme il vous connaît personnellement tout est parfait. A l'image de mon plan.

-Mais il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

-Il le sait, je l'ai prévenu du plan et il a le reste de l'équipe sur son vaisseau, l'informa l'ascensionné.

-Je vois! Et depuis quand c'est vous le chef d'équipe? Sourit-il sur un ton amusé.

-Depuis que je suis monté en grade, lui répondit fièrement le Canadien.

-Et pourquoi vous aviez dit que c'était un plan d'avenir?

-Todd doit intégrer votre équipe.

-C'est hors de question, gronda le militaire.

-Vous avez pas le choix!

-Mckay!

-Quoi? Ya moyen! Vous l'emmenez que si on trouve de la technologie Wraith...ou si ya des Geniis. Il est très intelligent en plus ça serait le nouveau...

-Le nouveau vous?

-Comment ça le nouveau moi? Personne ne peut être le nouveau moi, s'exclama fièrement Mérédith.

-Ca va les chevilles? Se moqua le chef d'armée de la cité.

-Très bien je vous remercie! Jeannie devrait arriver pour me remplacer, l'informa l'ascensionné. Il vit les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller.

-Et remplacer Zelenka dans mon équipe? _Je sais que tu penses que c'est un boulet. Avoue que je suis mieux que lui._

-Je suis mieux que lui vous l'avouerez!

-Ca vous ferais plaisir hein? Le nargua son colonel avec ses yeux malicieux.

-J'avoue, souffla-t-il vaincu.

-Et quand arrive-t-il mon patron?

-Dans quelques instants! Je dois vous laisser les autres sont déjà peu enclin à me laisser vous aider si je tape discute ça va chauffer pour mes petites fesses.

-Tout est petit chez vous même votre...

-Oh ça va, s'emporta le scientifique.

-J'allais dire votre égo, se défendit l'Américain alors qu'il vit son ami se lever d'un bon, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des pas vers sa cellule.

-Bon j'y vais! Bonne chance John, conclut-il en disparaissant vers le plafond.

-Merci, souffla le prisonnier lorsqu'il aperçut deux yeux jaunes qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

-Bonjour John Sheppard! Le salua la voix ultra grave

* * *

Rodney surveillait un fabuleux vaisseau. Il n'était pas statique et il naviguait sa conscience à la même vitesse, changeant les angles pour l'étudier. _C'est pratique d'être ascensionné! _Depuis qu'il a fait l'ascension, il a tout appris sur ce vaisseau, il avait entendu ce qu'il s'y passait, tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Bien qu'il en connaisse l'aboutissement. Il se faisait rejoindre par une femme qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien.

-Vous ne me lâchez plus depuis que j'ai fait l'ascension, ricana le Canadien.

-Vous êtes intéressant, sourit la pseudo jeune femme se dirigeant vers le vaisseau, lui faisant signe de venir. _C'est un plan drague ou quoi? Rodney t'as peut-être un ticket! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Elle est gentille, très amusante, très belle aussi mais...vouloir plus? Je suis tellement maladroit ça craint je vais tout faire foirer._

-Les Alterans font des compliments ou c'est juste vous? Déclara le Terrien un rictus amusé sur le visage alors qu'il la rejoignait et qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs sombres et inquiétants du vaisseau.

-Les deux, s'exclaffa Lal. Les autres vous en veulent d'être intervenu vous savez, fit-elle un peu déçue.

-Beltran je présume?

-La plupart ont compris votre point de vue mais le Commander Beltran reste stoïque. Il se défend en déclarant que nous nous sommes séparés des Oriis à cause de cette divergeance, dévoila l'Alteran.

-Mais rien ne vous oblige à intervenir de façon directe ou tout le temps, lui expliqua le scientifique alors que le vide et la froideur du vaisseau lui donnait la chair de poule.

-C'est vrai.

-C'est vous qui causez tout ce mal dans Pégase, agissez en conséquence, la gronda Mckay. Désolé je parle pas pour vous mais pour...

-Je sais, comprit la Fée des légendes humaines. Je savais que j'avais raison!

-Sur quoi?

-Les autres ne voulaient pas que je vous laisse faire l'ascension et...ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Janus m'a couvert, avoua Morgane.

-C'est un homme formidable, se moqua Mérédith.

-Comme vous! Vous avez un bon fond malgré vos défauts, sourit gentiment la "jeune" femme en le calant contre lui amicalement.

-Vous aussi, ricana-t-il.

-J'ai des défauts?

-Non non je parlais des Alterans en général, se reprit le Terrien bégayant quelques peu alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de contrôle de cet immense vaisseau.

-Depuis le temps que vous étiez intrigué par ce vaisseau, je me demandais quand vous y seriez allé, déclara Ganos.

-C'est un bijou ce vaisseau! C'est une épave maintenant, mais c'est un bijou de technologie et j'ai toujours voulu voir comment il se rechargeait en énergie, c'est un moment superbe apparemment. Le but de sa création dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Si les Terriens le savaient, s'évada le Canadien.

-Là par contre, il est interdit de dévoiler ce secret à n'importe quel individu du plan inférieur, l'informa l'Ancienne.

-Je sais. Vous les avez déjà rencontré?

-Nous essayons toujours d'atteindre le niveau d'existence supérieur.

-Alors c'est ça? Il y a bien une...étape suivante?

-Oui! Nous n'en étions pas sûr au début, même avec la compréhension que nous avions, nous ne savions pas comment établir un contact. Nous n'y sommes jamais parvenu jusqu'à présent, révéla-t-elle tristement. _Elle a l'air de vraiment vouloir y arriver._

-Vous y arriverez, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Votre peuple est intéressant! Lorsque nous étions en guerre contre les Wraiths, nous n'avions pensé qu'à éliminer cette menace. Certes nous avons tenté de faire une trève mais rien n'y a fait. Vous, vous êtes arrivé, vous créez un rétrovirus presque viable et collaborez avec des Wraiths. C'est très impressionnant pour...la 5ème race.

-Mais au fait, il y a toujours une question qui ne trouve pas de réponse dans mon esprit.

-Laquelle?

-Ils ressemblent à quoi les Furlings? Questionna l'humain. Il vit Ganos Lal se mettre à rire.

-Ils aiment rester cacher, ils sont très craintifs des autres civilisations. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dévoiler leur identité.

-Et si je retourne dans le passé?

-Les autres vous en empêcherons.

-Mince... Je...j'ai envie de manger des crêpes ça vous tente? Lui demanda l'homme de but en blanc.

-Volontiers, sourit l'Alteran alors qu'ils arrivaient "Chez Joe". Il commanda des crêpes au sirop d'érable alors que Morgane se contentait d'un croissant au chocolat.

-Vous avez bon goût, ria le Canadien alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et faisait sonner la clochette.

-Je vois qu'on prend du bon temps ici, intervient une voix. Ils se retournèrent vers...

-Bonjour Janus, le saluèrent les deux autres alors qu'il prit place aux côtés de Rodney.

-Vous avez un look très..._Humain_, s'amusa notre humain.

-Je vous remercie, lui sourit l'homme alors qu'il appela le garçon et qu'il commanda un bon café.

-Les autres vous autorisent quand même à faire ce genre de choses?

-Nous n'interférons pas vraiment puisque nous restons entre nous et ne faisons que commander. Personne ne se souviendra de rien lorsque nous repartirons, dévoila le sauveur des Terriens lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur Atlantis il y a quelques années. Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Rodney partit en premier laissant Janus et Ganos seuls. L'Ancien prit la parole.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que vous pensez du Docteur Mckay? Lui demanda le savant presque fou.

-Il est très intéressant! Il a une façon de penser et de voir les choses qui peuvent nous être bénéfique, lui répondit la jeune femme légèrement rougissante.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, constata-t-il.

-En effet, sourit Morgane la Fée comprenant rapidement où il voulait en venir avec son petit sourire dont elle connaissait sa signification. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi Janus! Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, déclara l'Alteran attristée.

-Cela n'a jamais arrêté les Terriens pourtant. Le Docteur Mckay a bien bavé sur un Wraith une fois, et Todd qui s'est amouraché de J...

-Janus s'il te plaît! Il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi alors cesse de te faire des illusions, le gronda la femme.

-Mais tu voudrais avoue, sourit Janus.

-...Oui..., rougit Ganos.

* * *

Le chef d'équipe de SGA1 déambulait dans les couloirs sordides de la ruche de Todd, ce dernier marchant à ses côtés. Il était tendu, tendu de se savoir entouré de millions de Wraiths assoiffé de sang. Il n'avait pas assisté à la réunion, étant le serviteur personnel de Todd, il était resté dans une salle annexe avec les autres serviteurs mais il pouvait entendre et voir tout ça de loin. Et il s'est juré de ne plus être le serviteur personnel de Todd après qu'il ait entendu des ragots sur des activités...surprenantes. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle. Il n'avait pas encore revu ses amis. Todd prit la parole.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur Mckay?

-C'est...il a évolué vers un plan de conscience supérieur, dévoila John. Il vit son Wraith préféré rester stoïque, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Il lui expliqua alors ce que c'était.

-Je préfère largement ce plan de conscience, souffla le commandant alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle.

-John vous êtes vivant, sourit Teyla alors que le groupe se rapprochait d'eux.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi? J'aime pas rester là, fit le Satédien.

-On rentre sur Atlantis!

-Avec la ruche? Osa demander Radek, qui était effrayé par les Wraiths.

-Oui! Et avec Todd!

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà! Nouveau chapitre terminé, désolé de l'attente, j'espère que vous laisserez une tite review ça fait plaisir d'avoir de la lecture lol. Je sais comment finir cette fiction. Elle va peut-être pas vous plaire mais c'est quelque chose qui serait intéressant.

Bonne journée,

pf59


End file.
